In the present critical gasoline shortage, large volumes of natural petroleum gas remain a potential, unused, low-cost, energy source. Natural petroleum gas, essentially methane, burns efficiently and cleanly in an internal combustion engine with virtually no air polution. Natural gas has a high octane rating and can be expected to substantially extend engine life. Natural gas is an uninterruptible fuel available at a cost of about 1/3 to 1/2 the price of gasoline and is domestically available, not controlled by overseas cartels. Natural gas conversion kits for automotive vehicles are reliable and available at modest cost.
A distribution network is in place for the delivery of natural gas to domestic and industrial users. To make natural gas usable for use in automotive vehicles, however, the gas must be compressed and filled into pressure tanks carried by the vehicles. At present, no small scale machinery or apparatus has been specifically designed and made available at reasonable cost for converting natural gas as available from the gas delivery line at a relatively low pressure of 4 to 6 ounces per square inch to the required elevated pressure for automotive use generally in the range of 2,000 to 3,000 pounds per square inch. Large scale equipment is available, but not practical, for home owners or small businesses.
A prospective user of natural gas in automotive vehicles is presently required to select a number of components of appropriate capacity and engineer an operating assembly. The resulting machine is likely to be unsafe; only poor to modest efficiency; to be noisy; to emit noxious odors; to be ill suited to daily and protracted operation; to substantial maintenance and repair to keep in operation; generally to not be suited for residential installation where night time operation may disturb the rest and sleep of owners and neighbors.